1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an optical oil component sensor and a sensing method using the sensor and, more particularly, to an optical oil component sensor and a sensing method using the sensor, which can identify similar fuel oil in real time by quantitatively measuring variation in refractive index.
2. Description of the Related Art
Similar fuel oil is produced by mixing an additive with refined fuel oil or by mixing similar materials so that a mixture has components similar to those of refined fuel oil. A lot of research into technology for distinguishing similar fuel oil from refined fuel oil has been conducted. Among this research, research using optical technologies has been highlighted from the standpoint of precision, discrimination time, etc.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional optical oil component test device.
In the conventional optical oil component test device shown in FIG. 1, a material to be analyzed is placed in a cell holder 2 between a light source 1 and a light signal detector tube 3. Further, the components of the material to be analyzed are tested by passing a light signal having a specific wavelength from the light source 1 through the material to be analyzed and analyzing the light signal, which has reached the detector tube 3. The light source used at this time must have the property of outputting a wavelength having the optical absorption characteristics of a representative material used to produce similar fuel oil. Further, the material to be analyzed must have the characteristic of being collected in the cell holder 2 and passing through the cell holder 2.
In relation to this, Korean Utility Model No. 0445853 discloses a fuel oil test device. More specifically, technology is disclosed for collecting fuel oil to be analyzed (similar gasoline or similar diesel oil), utilizing a light signal having a specific infrared wavelength as a light source, passing the light signal through the fuel oil, and measuring the absorption rate of the light signal, thus identifying similar fuel oil. The fuel oil test device is a sensor corresponding to the concept of a system composed of a light source, a cell holder, a detector tube, a calculation unit, and a display unit. The fuel oil test device measures oil components by using, for the light source, a light signal having the same wavelength as the intrinsic absorption wavelength of a specific component (toluene, thinner, lamp oil, or the like) added when similar fuel oil is produced, and by utilizing optical technology.
However, the conventional identification of similar fuel oil is limited in that it requires expensive equipment and takes a long time to analyze, and it is not easy to attempt to de/ermine the authenticity of oil. Technology developed to date has not yet fundamentally overcome the above problems.
The production and distribution of similar fuel oil are estimated to increase every year due to the characteristics of limited oil deposits, and production technology is also expected to be continuously developed. Therefore, there is urgently required the development of technology for identifying similar fuel oil.